


The King's Sorcerer

by KatieComma



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, feelsy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma
Summary: Merlin is cold.Arthur helps.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 493





	The King's Sorcerer

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rewatching Merlin... and this just... happened... 
> 
> Be kind, it's my first Merlin fic.
> 
> Self beta'ed.

“Merlin,” Arthur groused from where he rolled over in bed. “Merlin, what are you doing?”

“I’m just stoking the fire, that’s all,” Merlin said quietly.

Arthur made an annoyed and undignified noise and rolled back to his stomach. “It’s the middle of the night! The coals will keep until morning,” he shouted into his pillow.

Merlin smiled and looked over at Arthur’s shoulders, bare from where the sheet had ridden down.

“I was just a little cold,” Merlin said quietly.

“Well if that’s all,” Arthur rolled back, and there was a twinkle in his eye, the sleep gone from his gaze, “I can keep you plenty warm. Don’t worry about the fire.” He held an arm open on Merlin’s side of the bed.

“Oh really,” Merlin complained, walking too slowly back to bed, “is that why you were stealing all of the blankets? To help keep me ‘plenty warm?’”

“Merlin,” Arthur threatened, narrowing his eyes, “get over here.”

“As you command, my liege,” Merlin grinned, crawling onto the soft mattress.

Arthur rolled his eyes.

Merlin let his expression go serious. “My king,” he said softly as he kissed the hand of Arthur’s outstretched arm. 

He kissed his way slowly up battle scarred skin. An arm covered in scars and wiry hair. The arm of a warrior. Not a leader who would stand back and send men to war, but a man who would stand at the head of his own army and swing a sword. Who had done that very thing; whose sword had cut down uncountable foes as he summoned the passion and fire of a true leader, of a true king from his core.

“Merlin,” Arthur’s voice had gone from antagonist to lover in the blink of an eye. It was the cherished back and forth they still had between friends and soulmates. His voice was full of want, and Merlin’s knees shook to think that he could make a king crave him.

“Yes, Arthur?” He asked playfully.

Before he got an answer, Merlin’s tongue traced a line from the soft sensitive skin in the crook of Arthur’s elbow up the hard as stone bicep to his muscled shoulder.

Arthur stretched his neck back, sighing out a breath and mussing his hair even further.

Merlin sat up for a moment, just to look. That beautiful golden hair, a mess of tangles over Arthur’s forehead, was one of his favourite things. It was perpetually mussed; from a helmet, or the wind, or their bed. Merlin loved it, and always longed to run his fingers through it. Not to straighten it, but to tangle it more.

Arthur’s big round beautiful blue eyes opened, though the blue was hardly to be seen for the wide black pupils.

“Merlin?” Arthur asked, sitting up a little and putting a strong hand to Merlin's throat to steady him. “Are you alright?” Genuine concern, not playing anymore.

Merlin tried to fight the emotions welling in him, and take their love back to a playful place. It was too late for love, it was the hour for passion. He grinned and tried to make it mischievous. “Course,” he said, covering Arthur’s hand with his own and squeezing it lightly.

“You sure you’re feeling alright?” Arthur asked seriously, sitting up fully and putting the back of his other hand to Merlin’s forehead. “You look a little love sick to me.” The smile broke halfway through the sentence, Arthur unable to hold it back to make full impact of his joke.

“No, not at all,” Merlin laughed, “I was just remembering that time you were a donkey is all, and thought: And I’m going to kiss that?”

Arthur frowned through his laughter and tackled Merlin into the soft mattress, looming over him. “I wasn’t entirely a donkey, alright?” He clarified. “It was just the ears.”

“And the braying,” Merlin said, “let’s not forget the braying. I know I’ll never be able to.”

“Merlin?”

“Yes, Arthur?”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

They were both smiling wide when Arthur leaned down and softly and lovingly kissed Merlin.

Each time they kissed was the same and different. Each kiss held the rushed and hurried heartbeat of new love and stolen moments; but also the familiarity and confidence of time spent together. It was all things, and made the magic that was part of Merlin’s soul sing and rise to the surface.

Arthur’s mouth was hot and he knew just the way to curl their tongues together to make Merlin’s eyes water with happiness.

When he pulled back, Arthur spoke softly, his round blue eyes clear and deep. “How about now? Are you warm now, my sorcerer?”

Merlin attempted a shrug despite his reclined position. “Could be warmer,” he said.

Arthur slid a knee between Merlin’s thighs, their bare legs tangling.

“Could you now?” Arthur asked, bracing on one arm to slide the other up under the soft, worn cotton of Merlin’s night shirt; the only layer between them. His fingers slid over soft abdomen, and tickled up rib bones before they came to rest over Merlin’s heart. “Here’s an idea,” Arthur said, “why don’t you just tell me how exactly I should warm you up, and we’ll go from there. What do you want Merlin?”

“Ah,” Merlin said, “but a good friend told me once that a king never takes orders.”

“I only said that because I didn’t want to do what you were asking,” Arthur said in exasperation, body sagging against Merlin. “Come now Merlin,” he said, voice softer. “What would you have me do? Your king is at your mercy.” He nosed at Merlin’s cheek, breathing hot air toward his ear. “I will make you hot, so you’ll never be cold again.”

Merlin shivered, magic rippling and shimmering around him, making the bed frame rumble.

“Well you’re easy tonight,” Arthur huffed against his cheek. “Barely a touch and the bed’s shaking.”

Merlin brought a hand up to tangle his fingers in Arthur’s hair; that beautiful rich golden hair. 

He wanted Arthur to love him, that was all. That was what he wanted.

“Tell me,” Arthur gasped, letting their hips fit together, pressing the want between them with friction and weight. He shifted, rutting slowly against Merlin. “Tell me,” he gasped again.

Merlin didn’t know what to say. Didn’t know what to ask for. Rarely did Arthur give over control so completely. Usually without a decision made, Arthur would simply press onward and watch Merlin for signs of “yes and no” or “good and bad” and advance accordingly.

Instead, Arthur paused, the sheer willpower needed to stop his rutting evident in the shaking of his body.

Arthur pressed up to look down, his blue eyes were wide and full of wanting; desperate in a way that Merlin had not seen before.

“Please tell me Merlin,” Arthur’s words rushed from him, shaking. “I’m at your mercy. What do you want?”

Merlin’s head swam with the wonder of it. That he could bring Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, to his knees.

“I want,” Merlin panted, “what you want Arthur. To be with you is all I need.” It was sentimental, but true.

“No!” Arthur scolded, frustrated. “You must have wants Merlin. But you never tell me.” His eyes were full of pleading. “I have given you all of me. All I ask is the same in return. I’ll ask a thousand times if I have to. What do you want?”

It was so much emotion for Arthur, Merlin half wondered if he was under a spell. Arthur rarely shared these things, but Merlin knew them anyway.

And without a thought to regret, or to wonder if it was something Arthur might not care for, Merlin decided to take what he wanted. Arthur was asking, after all.

Merlin pushed him hard, Arthur falling onto his own side of the bed on his back.

“Fine Merlin, if it’s that much of a-” But Arthur didn’t finish speaking, because Merlin crawled into his lap and the words stopped as his jaw dropped open.

“Where’s the oil?” Merlin demanded, looking to the bedside table and finding the little vial easily. It was getting near empty, but then, they were in love. He poured a generous amount onto his fingers and reached behind himself. They’d already been at it earlier in the night, so he was still slick and open, but it never hurt to make sure. They’d learned that the hard way.

“Merlin…” Arthur’s voice died out, full of lust, his lips quivering with excitement. His hands hovered in the air as though he didn’t know what to do with them.

“Cat got your tongue?” Merlin asked with a grin.

Arthur took the taunt for a challenge, and slid his hands up inside Merlin’s night shirt again. This time he followed the shirt all the way, and Merlin had to stop opening himself to let the shirt slip over his head.

“Much better,” Arthur sighed as he ran his hands up pale skin.

Merlin had always thought himself too pale, too skinny… not enough of anything good. But Arthur looked on him like a hungry wolf, predatory and licking his lips. It made Merlin shiver all over.

“Still cold?” Arthur asked, truly concerned.

“Not for long,” Merlin said. His fingers were finding no resistance in his body, so he removed them and smoothed the rest of the oil over Arthur, eliciting a shiver from the king.

Despite the excess oil and extra attention, there was still firm resistance as Merlin sat down on Arthur. That delectable moment of: will it fit? Will it go? that happened every time, was Merlin’s favourite part. There was never any actual doubt, but it was like time suspended as they waited for that first push inside; for the muscle to give way and allow Arthur passage.

And then he slid in like he was made to fit. One firm thrust from above and below and Arthur was fully seated. Merlin let his hands fall to Arthur’s chest, which was rising and falling rapidly with excitement.

They’d never done it this way before. Hands and knees, or facing each other, but Arthur always on top. Merlin in control was something new. Something he’d been thinking and dreaming about for too long.

“You never disappoint,” Arthur said as he held Merlin’s hips firmly in his hands. He groaned loud, and swivelled his hips.

The magic swelled in Merlin again, riding the wave of his pleasure as the circling of Arthur’s hips pressed at something inside of him. He felt the magic tingling in each part of him, like a sleeping limb coming awake. The bed shook beneath them again, tilting their bodies together this way and that, and causing Arthur to strike gracelessly at the place inside Merlin.

The sudden urge to take filled Merlin to the brim. He leaned forward further, gripping the headboard as he lifted his hips for the first time and slid back down again.

“Merlin!” Arthur’s voice rang out through the chamber, lust and amazement dancing together on his tongue. “Do it again, Merlin. Please. I’m begging you. Do it again.”

And now the king was begging him, and the power and the magic and the arousal all came together inside Merlin and he felt warm to the core and like he could fly. He lifted his hips and came back down, over and over again, each return harder than the last until their skin was meeting with sweaty sounds.

Merlin was close, his body a thrumming instrument as he took what he wanted from Arthur; what they both wanted. He felt the pleasure uncoiling inside of him, and the magic surged. Merlin rolled his head back with the ecstasy.

Arthur’s hands made their way up to hold Merlin’s cheeks in his battle roughened hands. He tilted Merlin’s head down so their gazes could meet.

“Your eyes,” Arthur gasped, though he’d seen the gold shimmer many times before. “I love-“ His words were punctuated with a bitten off groan. “I love your eyes,” he gasped. “My beautiful sorcerer.”

Merlin let his hands fall from the headboard so he could lay down and cover Arthur, so their mouths could meet. Merlin’s pace slowed as they kissed, the angle no longer optimal. Arthur planted his feet and took over the work, still letting Merlin guide the pace with each roll of his hips.

Arthur peppered words between their gasps and groans and kisses. “Merlin... So beautiful... You’re mine... Always... I... Oh god. I love you.” The last words were whispered like a perfect secret, though Arthur had said them before, if rarely.

The words drove Merlin over the edge, and he rolled his hips quickly and hard, which stoked the heat inside him and lit his body up. Every muscle tensed and he felt his magic reach out in tendrils, stretching tight around the room and filling every corner with shimmering light.

The fire flared, and the candles all went out.

As Merlin’s climax faded, the light curled up back inside him.

Arthur’s eyes went wide in the warm firelight, his mouth gone slack as he pushed himself deep inside and stayed there as he peaked. He wrapped his arms tightly around Merlin’s back, holding him so close, breathing heavily near each other’s mouths.

“I love you too, Arthur,” Merlin said with a grin when he could finally form words again.

Arthur took Merlin’s face between his hands, and pushed him up enough that their eyes could meet without seeing double. He stroked Merlin’s cheek bones with his thumbs.

“Do you have any idea,” Arthur said, still out of breath, “what it does to me when you do that?”

“Do what?” Merlin asked, knowing exactly but wanting Arthur to say it.

“When you do magic,” Arthur replied reverently. His thumbs rubbed softly just under Merlin’s eyes. “The gold in your eyes is...”

“Magical?” Merlin ventured with a grin.

Arthur rolled his eyes, and brought a knee up to kick Merlin’s butt.

“Hey! Be nice! That’s quite sore right about now you know,” Merlin scolded. “Twice in one night, and you’re not exactly lacking in the girth department.”

Arthur smiled and moved his hands to rub softly over Merlin’s body. “Hmmm, flattery will get you everywhere,” he said sleepily. He grabbed Merlin’s night shirt, wiped up the mess between them and threw it to the floor, before rolling Merlin to the side and pulling the blankets up over them. 

Arthur’s arms wrapped around Merlin pulling them together, legs intertwined.

“There,” Arthur said softly, “Are you warm now... my sorcerer?” He kissed Merlin’s forehead and nuzzled at his hair.

“Yes sire ,” Merlin mumbled as he snuggled into the warmth of Arthur’s body. “So very warm my king.”


End file.
